Valves for controlling the flow of hydraulic and pneumatic fluid which are actuated by one or two electric solenoids are known and have been used in automated manufacturing equipment, production lines and numerous industrial applications for many years. Frequently, a plurality of these solenoid actuated valves are mounted on a manifold having a plurality of passages for supplying fluid to the valves and providing connecting passages for connecting fluid couplings to various outlet ports of each valve. For many years, each solenoid of each valve was separately electrically wired into an electrical or electronic system for supplying power to and controlling the cycling of each solenoid as required for each application in which the valves were used.
More recently, programmable logic controllers and suitably programmed digital computers have been utilized to cycle and control solenoid actuated valves in many automated machinery, equipment, and production line applications. Typically, the controller or computer actuates an electronic switching device or even a relay which is in a location remote from the solenoid valve and hence requires many long runs of power feed wires between the switching device and each solenoid of each valve. Thus, there is a need for a system which greatly reduces the time, effort, expense, complexity and quantity of wire required to power and operably connect a plurality of solenoid actuated valves with a programmable controller or a digital computer for cycling and controlling solenoid valves in various automated machinery, equipment production lines and other industrial applications.